Hair Of The Dog
by Boondock Jake
Summary: ADGTH. Recurring nightmares of his past cause Charlie to dive deeper into one of his bad habits and could lead to the destruction of everything he has.


Hair Of The Dog

_A/N: First ADGTH fic! This is set a wee bit after the events of the second movie and just the beginning of the show. I tried to keep it as canon as possible but there are so many loopholes throughout the series and the second movie, so excuse me for any liberties I may have taken. Enjoy and wish me luck!_

_ADGTH belongs to Don Bluth._

* * *

_Charlie ran._

_He ran through the fire and the molten rock that spewed forth from the ground. It was pointless to run and he knew that. But it was the only thing he could do. The only thing to do. _

_Brimstone burned his nostrils and his throat was completely dry. His chest ached with dry cough's and shortness of breath. The German Shepard heard a giant explosion behind him, a thunderous roar echoing in his ears and fire suddenly rained from the sky. Charlie shielded his eyes as the ashes and hot coals littered his body. Feeling the intense heat form on his body, he slapped the coals away, burning his paws in the process._

_He was so thirsty._

_Every moment he spent in this forsaken place, his thirst grew. Never in his life had he wanted a drink so bad. Charlie looked up from his burnt paws and saw that the mighty explosion had created a small mountain. He squinted through the flames that lashed at him and saw something resting at the top. It was a mug. A tall golden mug with a frothy and bubbling liquid resting inside of it._

_A beer._

_Charlie wasted no time jumping through the flames and started to scale the mountain. As he climbed, small imp like creatures would pop out from the rocks and latch on to him, biting and clawing. The pain was excruciating, but all he could think about was that drink. He climbed and climbed, being bitten, slashed and burned all the while doing it._

_Charlie was only a few feet away now. He could see the golden cup shine against the stormy red clouds that endlessly covered this place. _

_Three more imps popped out of the ground and with razor sharp whips, coiled them around Charlie's neck. He was pulled back, the whips cutting into his skin and choking him. But he kept on going. He reached out with burnt paws and was less than an inch away when suddenly, the mug spilled._

_Charlie watched the cool tantalizing liquid evaporate on the spot. He howled in frustration and rage, a hoarse and bloody cry emerging from his parched throat._

_And then it came._

_Just like when he was on that damn boat, it rose from the lava, it's giant wings unfurling, revealing it's serpent like head. _

_The Dragon._

_It opened up it's jaws and lashed out, seizing Charlie in darkness. It was silent for a moment. Then he heard it._

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock_

_Charlie could feel his heart beating along with the rhythm of the that cursed life watch. And then after what felt like forever, it stopped. _

_The only thing he could hear now was his eternal screaming in the dark as the nightmare started over again._

Charlie's eyes shot open and he sat from his bed screaming at the top of his lungs. Sasha shot up beside him in sheer fright. She looked around confused but finally came to realize that Charlie was the one making the commotion.

His eyes were bloodshot and he just kept screaming.

"Charlie! Stop! What's wrong?!" She pleaded trying to get close to him but he continued to holler at the loudest pitch he could muster. The lights came on in the living roomas David and his parents were wondering what was going on.

"Charlie? What's wrong boy?" David asked grabbing him around the neck.

"Christ, it's three am! What the hell's a matter with that dog?!" David's father shouted over the loud howling one of their dogs were making.

"Charlie! It's me! David!" David cried, taking a hold of Charlie's face in his hands. Charlie finally stopped his screaming and finally realized where he was.

"D...David?" He wheezed. The boy nodded and let out a sigh of relief. His moment relief however was cut short as Charlie suddenly lurched forward out of his grip and vomited all over the carpet, causing both Sasha and David to look away.

"Not again! I'm getting sick and tired of cleaning that rug!" David's mother bellowed. "Should we take him to the vet?" She asked.

"Oh no, I'm not paying more money so that we can be told he's fine just like every other time we take him after one of these episodes. Besides, he probably just ate some grass or something."

David picked up the shaking Charlie and dragged him back to his bed. He patted the German Shepard on the head and helped his parents clean up the mess.

Sasha slowly made her way over to Charlie and laid her head on top of his, softly humming to him. Charlie just lay there and shook.

David and his parents finished cleaning up and lugged their tired bodies back upstairs. But David came back down stairs and sat beside his friends.

"Charlie? Are you okay?"

Charlie looked up at David and gave him a weak smile.

"Hey...no problem's here kid. Just a bit of a nightmare."

"Just a bit?"

Charlie chuckled and said, "Don't worry about it kid. Get to bed. You got school."

David gave him a smile and another pat on the head then headed back upstairs. Sasha and Charlie both lay in the dark, an awkward silence filling the air.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

Charlie slowly turned on his side and brought her closer to him. "I'm fine baby." He whispered, softly rubbing her back.

"This is the third time Charlie. What kind of nightmares are these?"

Charlie didn't say anything. He still has not been completely honest with Sasha about his past. Other than telling her that he died in 1939, there was still a lot about him that she didn't know. And frankly, the less she knew, the better.

"It's nothing Sasha. I just have really vivid dreams I guess." He lied, adding a chuckle on the end.

They were silent again until Sasha asked a question that had been burning in the back of her brain since Charlie woke up screaming bloody murder.

"Charlie?"

"Hmm?"

"How much did you have to drink last night?"

Charlie rolled over onto his back, rolling his eyes. "Not again Sasha..."

"Don't roll your eyes at me Barkin. I asked you a question." She snapped, annoyed at her mate's typical reaction.

"Not as much as you think. Okay?" He growled. Charlie was getting annoyed with Sasha's constant accusations of him drinking too much. Yes, he drinks and yes, he gets a little drunk sometimes but it had nothing to do with his dreams. Or at least that's what he told himself.

"Please Charlie, I could smell the alcohol from that mess you made."

"So I had a drink or two. Why are you making such a big deal about this?"

"Did you ever stop and think that maybe it's why you've been having such horrible nightmares?"

"Did you ever stop and think that maybe it's none of your goddamn business and to leave me the hell alone?"

Charlie cringed after those words left his mouth. This was going to be ugly.

Sasha let out a very low and threatening growl. She had been mad at him numerous times before but the audacity of him saying something like that to her took the cake.

She gave him a sharp kick to the ribs as she rolled off the bed and headed upstairs to David's room. She always stayed up there every time they had a spat.

"Crap." Charlie muttered to himself in the dark. This was not good. He was going to have to do some real kissing up tomorrow.

He stared at the blackened ceiling, letting his mind clear of everything that just happened. He shut his eyes and tries to fall back asleep. As soon as his eyes closed, the flames appeared again. He opened them quickly and sat up.

"Bad idea."

Charlie walked through the living room and into the kitchen. A little snack sometimes helped him get back to sleep. And if he was full enough, there would be no room for bad dreams.

He nudged open the fridge door and was momentarily blinded by the light that came with it. When he eyes readjusted, Charlie was greeted with a full fridge of meats, cheeses, fruits, vegetables and other assorted goodies. Licking his lips, he reached for a nice juicy hamburger patty from last night's barbeque.

But as Charlie reached for it, something else caught his eye. A tall glass bottle sat in the corner, hidden from everything else. Charlie knew that it was a beer that belonged to David's father.

He knew it was off limits, as David had lectured him about it the first time he was caught with one. But as far as Charlie knew, David's father thought that they were all out.

As the rugged canine looked at the bottle, he could hear Sasha repeating her words in his head.

"Probably not a good idea..." He muttered as he went back to the patty. But a second look at it caused him to think otherwise.

So what if he has a short miller time to help him relax? Besides, what Sasha doesn't know won't hurt her.

Charlie grabbed the bottle and closed the fridge, forgetting the patty. He made his way back to the living room and lay down on his bed. He popped the cap off with his claws and let the suds trickle down his throat. He stared off into space, thinking about nothing, just enjoying the quiet and his beverage.

When he found that he was empty, he tucked the bottle under his bed and nestled back into a comfortable position. His eyelids felt heavy and soon he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Oh, oh geeze Boss, I don't think you should go in there." Itchy warned, stepping in front of his best friend. 

Charlie had woken up this morning to discover that Sasha was no longer in the house. Like many times before, she would come to the Flea Bite early if the two were having troubles.

"Relax Itch," Charlie crooned with his trademark grin, "If anyone knows how to handle a scorned woman, it's Charlie B. Barkin."

"But I got the itches Charlie! I got em real bad! We're talking everywhere! My nose, my tail, the ears, even my butt Charlie! My butt! You know that's a bad sign!"

Charlie ignored Itchy and his superstitious body quirks and stepped into the café.

The place was rather quiet in the afternoon. A few mutts here and there. Nothing really special. The place usually picks up business later at night. Basically, when alcohol is served. While the Flea Bite usually has a strict no alcohol policy, business had been slow for the past year. In order to get things back up to speed, Sasha decided to give in for the time being and start serving at night, making it a café during the day and a bar at night. Surprisingly, business has never been better.

Charlie made his way up to the counter to find Gerta cleaning some glasses. She stopped and looked up at only to give him that look she does when he's in trouble.

"Save it Gerta. Just tell me where she is please." Charlie said.

"She's out back doing inventory. Be careful this time Barkin. You won't be able to get out of this one with that silver tongue of yours."

Charlie ignored her and hopped over the counter, making his way to the back. He came to the door and carefully peeked his head out to find Sasha counting stacks of pickle jars and peanuts. Charlie waited at the door for a moment, trying to figure out what to say.

Charlie knew he was in real trouble when he couldn't even think of where to begin on how to get out of this.

"Sasha?" He called out, stepping through the door. Sasha froze for a second but ignored him and kept counting. Charlie sighed.

"Look Sasha, I'm-"

"Your sorry?" Sasha fiercely cut him off, still counting. "Your sorry just like the other times right? You'll never do it again right?"

Sasha finally turned around to face him, a scowl on her slender face. "I'm getting tired of you saying your sorry. Come back and tell me when you really mean it."

Charlie cursed under his breath. He was a proud dog and admitting he was wrong is a hard thing for him to do. But he knows what he did was wrong and he had to show her he is aware of that.

"I guess I deserve that. I know what I said last night was un called for and inappropriate because all you were trying to do was help."

Charlie slowly approached her as she turned her back to him.

"In all honesty...those dreams have been really bad but I just didn't want to worry you. My head and stomach were killing me and all I wanted was to sleep without another one waking up the whole house again. And...and maybe you were right about the booze having to do something with it." He said, although not really believing that last part.

He managed to get in front of her and got up on his hind legs. He gently grabbed her paws and lifted her up as well.

"It's a poor excuse, I know. But I truly am sorry Sasha." Sasha looked him in the eyes, her scowl fading a bit.

"You know I love you and that I would never say or do anything to hurt you right?"

Sasha let out a defeated sigh, hating the fact that Charlie could make her forgive him so quickly. She hugged him and gave him a quick kiss.

"I hate it when you do that."

Charlie chuckled and hugged her close again. "It's a gift."

"Uh huh, sure," The Irish Setter replied, rolling her eyes, "Just do me one favor Charlie?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Please take it easy tonight. Stick with water or coffee. Please?"

Charlie clearly understood that she was referring to Bess's surprise birthday party tonight. His ears sagged a little in disappointment. He always enjoyed a party better with a few drinks in hand. But he didn't want a repeat of last night so he reluctantly agreed.

"Sure thing Sasha."

She seemed happy with that answer as she returned to all fours and headed back into the café. Charlie let out a heavy sigh, returning to his own proper stance. He shook his head as if trying to shake off the unseen weight that was his disappointment.

"So you can't toss a few back tonight, big deal. Your Charlie B. Barkin. You came back from the dead, twice. You got more than enough excellent qualities to have a good time. Besides, Sasha would skin you alive if you broke your promise." He told himself, walking back to the café.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Bess!" 

The entire café erupted, when Itchy led Bess into her birthday ambush. She covered her mouth in shock and delight at all her friends clapping and throwing streamers.

"Heh heh, happy birthday Bess." Itchy chuckled shyly. "Oh Itchy..." Bess cooed and pulled him into a tight hug.

Sasha chuckled as she watched the cute couple. Itchy led her to a table where it was covered in gifts all waiting to be unwrapped by the birthday girl. She opened them and was positively thrilled with each one. A new jogging suit from Sasha, a silver handled fur comb from Itchy, A monogram food bowl from Charlie and a dozen more from her other friends.

The band started up and Itchy dragged her onto the dance floor. Other canines followed and soon the dance floor was alive with energy and rhythm.

Sasha looked for Charlie and found him heading to a table occupied with a couple of shady looking characters.

"Oh no." She hissed. She hated it when he was around those dogs. They were always here gambling, getting drunk and starting fights. Charlie was the only one who could keep them out of trouble if they didn't get him wasted first. Which usually happened.

Sasha rushed over and cut him off.

"Hey big boy, let's dance." She smiled at him, taking his paw in her own. Charlie was about to protest but was already being dragged over to the dance floor. A slow song had just started and Sasha pulled him close to her as the two began to waltz with the other couples. Sasha loved to dance with Charlie. He was very graceful and never missed a step. A quality many would think he probably wouldn't have.

"What was that all about back there?" He asked her.

"What? I can't ask my own mate for a dance?"

"It was because of Tony and the others right?"

Sasha sighed. "You know I don't like them Charlie. I don't like what they do to you."

"Hey, I made a promise remember? All I was going to do was play some cards. That's it. I've been asking Gerta for nothing but water since I got here."

Sasha smiled in relief. Charlie was actually keeping to his word. Although it still worries her for him to be around his "friends". But she had to trust him.

"Alright, alright, just...be careful."

Charlie gave her a tight squeeze to tell her that he would. The song ended and Charlie headed back to his friends. Sasha watched and couldn't help but feel a little scared. Charlie was one to easily give into temptation as she well knew. But she had to believe in him. She just had to.

Charlie pulled up a chair and sat himself down at the table. A Doberman, Golden Retriever, Border Collie and a Black Lab occupied the table and all gave Charlie a big welcome.

"Charlie you old bastard! Finally ditched the old ball and chain eh?" The Black Lab, Tony, jested. The others snickered.

Charlie forced a smile and said, "You got to keep a woman happy Tony, course you wouldn't know anything about that huh?"

Another eruption of snickers was heard, even from Tony. "You always are good with the comebacks Barkin. Reggie, get him a beer."

"Uh, actually guys I'm gonna lay off the stuff tonight." Charlie stated. The others looked at him as if they didn't know him at all.

"Don't tell me that Sasha's got you on a short leash bro. If you want to drink, drink. She don't control you." Tony preached and sat a bottle down in front of Charlie. Charlie stared at it, his throat suddenly feeling parched.

"Look, I had a pretty bad hangover last time we did this and I had to go on a camping trip the next day with my owner and tomorrow I got a bunch of stuff I need to do-"

"Yeah, yeah okay. We get it." One of the other dogs interrupted. He reached under the table and pulled out a watch, checking the time.

A pocket watch.

Charlie froze at the sound of that familiar ticking, his cards sliding through his paws to the ground. His eyes were fixed on it and he clutched his chest as it felt tighter with each tick. He held his breath and waited for the ticking to stop and for darkness and pain to engulf once more.

But it did not.

The dog put the watch back under the table and resumed counting his cards. Charlie suddenly felt the tightness in his chest disappear and he slowly returned his breathing to normal. But the ticking still remained in his mind.

Tony reached over to take the bottle away but Charlie stopped him. He grabbed the bottle and popped the cap off. He needed to drown out that infernal ticking. And he only knew one way to do that.

Charlie threw back his head and let the liquor slide down his throat. Tony and the others cheered and patted him on the back as they fetched him another bottle.

Charlie knew he was breaking his promise. He knew he was going to regret it later. But he didn't care.

He just needed to stop that ticking.

* * *

Sasha hung her head in shame and embarassment. 

Just a few feet away was her mate and his rotten friends making complete asses out of themselves.

Charlie and Tony were signing out of tune to a song that wasn't even playing on top of a table while the rest of their gang cheered them on. She was getting complaints from customers and a few of Bess's friends had left, disappointing the champion show dog.

Itchy was fed up. He has put up with a lot from Charlie. Especially when it came to his drinking and gambling. Back in New Orleans, it was even worse than this. But he always stood by him. Because they were pals. And Itchy looked up to the bigger dog. But what he saw now was no longer his friend. It was a stranger. A stranger that Itchy loathed and pitied.

"Charlie!" Itchy yelled over the bad singing. Charlie noticed him and stumbled off the table, nearly falling flat on his face in the process.

"Itchy! Buddy old pal, what's going on?" He slurred.

"Charlie, I think you've had enough."

"Awww, c'mon Itch. You...have a drink with me huh?" Charlie mumbled, barely able to stand straight, a half empty bottle in one hand.

"No Charlie!" Itchy yelled, smacking the bottle out of his hand. It crashed against the wall causing everyone to turn their attention to the pair.

"Jes...Jesus Itch...the hell is your problem?"

"You wanna know what my problem is Charlie? It's you acting like this. It's you driving off Bess's friends and looking like a fool. You got a problem Charlie." Itchy said that last part with sorrow in his voice.

He didn't want to see his best friend like this. He didn't want to talk to him like this.

"Where did my best pal go? The one brought pizza to a bunch of hungry orphans? The guy who reunited a mixed up kid with his parents?"

"Itch..." Charlie murmured, wobbling from side to side, barely able to focus on what was happening.

"The Charlie that gave his life for a little girl."

Charlie almost seemed to snap out of his drunken state at the mention of Anne Marie. He was very sensitive when it came to the little orphaned girl. But he never really liked to talk about her. There were too many bad memories. But Itchy didn't care, he just shook his head and walked out of the café. Bess followed him as did everyone else. The party was over.

Sasha slowly walked past Charlie, giving him a look full of disappointment and hurt. Charlie just looked at her and put a stupid grin on his face, his drunken state returning.

"Hey...pretty lady."

Sasha could only feel tears of pain and anger starting to form as she kept on walking. She couldn't keep doing this.

Charlie watched her leave and then realized he was alone. His friends had all passed out or had dragged themselves home.

Silence filled the café. Charlie hated it. It was a chilling reminder of not only his nightmares but the moment of his death. The party of life ringing in his ears all around him and then in a split second, nothing.

Charlie suddenly felt stuffy. He stumbled over to the fridge and pulled out a six pack. He then made his way to the back alley, the cool night air flowing through his body.

Charlie plopped down, back against the stone wall and stared up at the sky.

"_You've got a problem Charlie...Where did my best pal go?"_

Itchy's words echoed through his mind, cutting through his alcohol fueled haze. Charlie let out a large belch and caught his reflection in an old abandoned mirror near the dumpster. He saw himself, slouching and barely able to keep from rocking back and forth.

A real charmer alright.

Suddenly, his reflection started to fade and turn into something else. At first he thought it was the effects of his drinking again but soon let out an agitated moan as the reflection turned into a pink furred Whippet.

"Oh Charles..." Annabelle sighed sadly upon seeing her former angel.

"Annabelle...Just the person I don't want to see. Wa...want a drink?" Charlie mocked, holding up a can.

"What have you done to yourself?" She asked him, though not really expecting an answer.

"Me? ME?" Charlie spat, getting up on his shaky hind legs. "I didn't do anything! Why don't you ask me what it's like to wake up screaming every night? Why don't you ask me why I can't be anywhere near a clock scared out of my mind that it's going to stop?"

Charlie picked up the mirror and pulled it close to his face, rage taken over his clumsy intoxicated state.

"Why are YOU doing this to me!? After everything I've done! After the horn! After David! After Anne Marie!!"

He threw the mirror against the wall, shattering it into a thousand pieces. Dizzy, Charlie fell to his knees, panting hard and fighting to keep back the vomit that threatened to emerge.

Annabelle appeared beside him in her full form. She looked down at him, her eyes full of pity. "I wish that I could make it go away Charlie, I really do. But I can't."

Charlie let out a small whimper at her answer only furthering her sorrow for him.

"It's up to you Charlie. You have to make it stop."

"How?" Charlie looked up at her only to find she was gone. He shook his head and ran a shaky paw over his face.

The sudden hiss of a can being opened caused Charlie to turn around and find someone drinking one of his beers. He squinted through his half blurry vision to see who it was. As his eyes finally adjusted, they widened in shock.

A German Shepard who looked very similar to Charlie leaned against the wall, taking a large chug of the drink. His fur was matted and rough in places with a darker brown color and patches of black. His face was grizzled looking and old. He had obviously seen his fair share of fights. He stared at Charlie with hazel eyes and smiled a toothy grin.

"A fine brand you got here son."

Charlie stared long and hard at this figure, trying to decide whether he was real or not. Finally after what seemed like an hour, he called out something he hasn't said in over sixty years.

"Dad?"

The older dog laughed and walked up to his son, beer still in his paw. "C'mon Charlie, you can do better than that. How about a hug for your old man?"

Charlie stumbled backwards, his lip curled up in a snarl and ears flattened right against his skull, his buzz completely disappearing. How could he be here? Was this a hallucination? Was it some sick joke by Carface? Joke or hallucination, it didn't matter. Charlie's hatred for his father was real.

"Don't touch me."

"Aww, that hurts son." Charlie's father, Burt R. Barkin said, faking a hurt tone. He then dropped to all fours and threw the can away, along with his fake cheery attitude.

"Just as well. Never did like you clinging on to me."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Just came by to see how you were coming along. That's all."

Charlie eyed him suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

His father began to circle him, staring holes into his body.

"Lying to your mate, your best friend wants nothing to do with you, stealing from your owners. I love it. Your turning out fine indeed." Burt exclaimed with glee.

Charlie growled at his father, his old hatred building inside of him more. "Go away. I never wanted to see you again. Ever. After what you did..."

Charlie couldn't finish the last part as horrifying memories replayed in his mind. Burt snorted in disgust, narrowing his eyes at his son.

"After I made you into what you are today? If it wasn't for me, you never would've had all of this."

"If it wasn't for you I would've had a family! I wouldn't had to spend my puppy hood living on the streets! I would've had a future!"

"I knew you had no future! You were a clingy, weakling of a pup! I didn't need a son like that. I need a son who could carry his own. Not run to his mother every-"

"You let my mother die!" Charlie shouted, cutting him off. Tears threatened to emerge but he wouldn't let them fall. Not in front of him.

"She was sick," He continued. "She needed medicine. But you weren't there. Anytime there was a problem, you wouldn't deal with it. You were out at some bar, drinking all of our lives away, pretending nothing was wrong!"

Charlie's throat tightened the moment those words left his mouth. It was if everything hit him at once and the shock was too powerful for him to even speak.

"Sounds familiar huh?" Burt chuckled, stepping closer to his son. "Keep it up Charlie. I know you will. Because both of us know that deep inside...your just like me."

Charlie opened his eyes and screamed in protest to his father's statement. He sat up panting and sweating. Looking around, he saw he was still in the alley way but his father was nowhere in sight.

Another dream.

Charlie gritted his teeth in anger and frustration. He picked up another beer ready to down it but found that can to be empty. Letting out a yell of pure hate and disgust, he flung it against the wall. He got up on wobbly legs and stumbled back into the café.

He collapsed near the counter and pulled himself up. Sitting just behind the counter was what he was looking for.

There wasn't just beer. There was vodka, rum, wine, tequila, schnapps and about any other drink he could get his paws on. Charlie stared at the wall of temptation, his father's cruel words whispering in his ear.

"_Your just like me."_

Charlie crawled over the counter and continued to what appeared to be his self destruction.

* * *

Sasha marched through the cool San Francisco night, determination her being her fuel. 

She was through with this. She was going to storm into that café and tell Charlie that it was over. Her steps slowed as that thought ran through her mind. It was something she never really sat down and thought about.

Could she really leave him?

Sasha loved him. They had been through so much together and the thought of them no longer being apart of each others lives made her stomach upset.

But she could not go through these episodes anymore. Sasha was tired of the lies. She didn't want to share her life with someone who hurt themselves and the ones they love so easily. What if he got drunk and did something to David or when the time came, their own child?

To her, it was painfully clear what needed to be done.

Without even really noticing it, she reached the café. Sasha scanned the darkly lit café, still dressed in birthday streamers and banners, looking for Charlie. She quickly spotted him, his back turned to her, behind the counter in front of the liquor cabinet.

The counter was littered with empty bottles and glasses.

"Oh my God Charlie..." She cried, not really believing what she saw was real. Charlie froze at the sound of her voice.

"I can't do this anymore Charlie," She called out to him, those tears resurfacing once more. "I can't have this in my life. I...I just can't." She choked out. This was perhaps the most difficult thing she's ever done.

Charlie said nothing, he just sagged a little and his shoulders sharply rose up and down.

"Doesn't that mean anything to you Charlie? Don't I mean anything to you?" Sasha demanded, almost running up to the counter. But she stopped in her tracks. She could her sniffling and a faint whimpering. It almost sounded like Charlie was crying.

Slowly Sasha made her around the counter and covered her mouth in awe at what she saw.

Charlie was indeed crying. He stood over the sink with a bottle of rum and poured the liquor down the drain. Every bottle that surrounded them had been thrown away, poured down the sink, never to be seen again.

"Charlie..." She whispered, a faint smile gracing her lips. Her anger had disappeared and was replaced with pride for her mate. Seeing him throw away his demons made her heart swell and she started to remember why she loved him in the first place.

He stopped after the last bottle was empty and leaned against the sink, head in his paws, softly weeping.

Sasha embraced him, hugging the German Shepard close to her. Charlie buried his face in her fur, clutching to her as if he would be blown away from some unseen wind.

"I won't be like him...I won't be like him..." Charlie cried softly.

Sasha shushed him and softly began to sing to calm him down. Any doubts she once had about her and Charlie quickly left her mind. She could only think about how things were going to get better. There would be no more nightmares, no more scenes, no more lies and no more fights. Only them.

And that's all that mattered.

* * *

_A/N: Well, there it is. I know they say you are your own worst critic but I can't help but feel this could have been better. As much as I know I did my best, it still doesn't feel completely right. I'll let you the readers be the judge of that though. If it turns out to be complete grabagi-o, I'll re write it and give it another shot. If you like it then, well...great! Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll cya soon!_


End file.
